Pokémon Curiosity: Diamond and Pearl Adventure
by ChibiTakumi
Summary: A maiden from Hoenn departs on a journey to Sinnoh to visit her mother. Along the way, she decides to become a trainer and meets new people along the way. Little does she know why a certain organization targets her. Original Trainer Story.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokémon or barely anything mentioned, used, or spoken for this is a fan fiction written by fans for fans. The story is meant to be fiction. All names, places, or events are all fiction and is not to mirror anything in real life and may be just a coincidence. W-Wait... I already said it was a fan fiction. Why do I have to write a disclaimer on a site... for fan fiction?

Story Notes: I have been role playing with my cousins on both sides of my family and interestingly, they're both alike and parallel. Both of the stories take place in Sinnoh as well. So I came up with an idea of merging the two stories together, make it sound somewhat more professional than it was, create our own characters that do not mirror ourselves and write this fan fiction. The only problem was only the four of us. There was also only three starting Pokémon to choose from. I worked around the problem and decided to get creative.

This story is somewhat based on the original Pokémon Diamond and Pearl manga and also the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl game as well. It's probably also based on the anime but I don't watch it unlike my cousins who point out references. THIS IS AN ORIGINAL TRAINER STORY. That means we're not mentioning Ash and co.

_Pokémon Curiosity: Diamond and Pearl_

* * *

**Prologue: Vs. Squirtle**

A butler, dressed in black and white, in his late 50s or 60s stopped in front of the front door of Sakura's Mansion in Lilycove City that was right beside the ocean waters of the Hoenn region. The butler softly knocked on the door and rang the door bell once. The door was already unlocked so he stepped inside.

Another butler greeted him who was familiar with him and led him to the Lady's bedroom that was well decorated. The lady was about twelve in age and was at her desk by the wall next to her bedroom window writing what appears to be a letter.

"Milady, are you ready to depart on your trip?" the butler asked.

The young maiden turned around and nodded. The butler closed the door letting her be as she got out of her fancy dress she wore to the party a few hours ago into more comfortable clothes. She took out a plain box from the draw of her desk and opened it. Inside was a note that had, "Happy Birthday" written on it with her father's signature and a necklace with an awkward pendant attacked with a platinum or pearl-ish color.

The girl found it strange herself but loved it very much.

"Milady, I'll be in the car waiting for you," The butler said from the other side of the door.

"Yes! Please do so." The girl put the pendant on and quickly took the bag on her bed and put it around her shoulder as she quickly left her room.

Getting in the family car, the girl thought about all that had happened in the last few weeks. Although she would rather stay in Lilycove City and stroll through the beaches on a sunset day, she was interested in meeting her mother for the first time. The girl's father told her stories about her mother such as her owning a floral shop in Floaroma Town... where ever that town was in the Sinnoh region.

The girl's parents have been divorced when she was about three and she had no memory of her mother at all. The girl let out a sigh in the car. Staring outside the car window, she watches as the scenery scrolls leftward.

"You do remember what today is, correct?" the butler questioned as he drove the car.

"Yes. I wouldn't forget. Today's the day I go to Sinnoh on plane to meet mother."

"Incorrect."

"It isn't?" The girl exclaimed. The butler smiled and took a left turn on the road and answered.

"Your father thought it would be best for you to take a ferry instead. That way you can enjoy the relaxing breeze of the ocean winds." The butler replied. "If isn't to your liking I can ask—"

"I'd much rather take the ferry than to ask for _her _help," the girl said.

"...Very well."

At the ferry, the butler waves goodbye to the girl as the boat departs as he cries out of happiness from the thought the girl can finally leave the mansion her father kept her in for these eleven years.

As the ferry leaves the coast the girl turns around to get a look at the people of the ship. To her surprise they weren't of nobility at all. She collapsed from her disappointment and mumbled, "C-Commoners..."

A boy about her age approached her noticing that she collapsed. It was only natural to help someone when they were in a tight spot, wasn't it?

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy helped the girl up by taking her hand but she pulled back and helped herself up. _I can't be just touched by a commoner. That could destroy my reputation as the daughter of a wealthy family. Daddy would kill me! _The girl thought in her mind.

"I'm fine. Just don't touch me!" the girl backed away slowly.

The girl took out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped her hands from imaginary germs.

_Who knows what that guy touched before he grabbed my hand? That commoner could've given me some unknown sickness or virus._ The girl thought. The boy walked away to his group of friends on the other side of the boat after apologizing.

Searching through her bag for hand sanitizer, she came across a Pokéball.

_How did this get in here? This isn't mine..._

As she took the Pokéball out from her bag an announcement came up from the loud speaker.

"Attention all passengers, we'll be hosting Pokémon battles in the lower deck of the Ferry. All trainers and spectators are welcome."

The girl watched as other girls who were on the boat run to lower deck and excitement. After a while, she was the only one outside. Since she hated being an outsider, the girl went inside as well to watch commoners entertain themselves.

In the center was a small arena where the Pokémon battle was being held. On one side of the field was a girl who looked about fifteen and on the other was the guy who helped her up from earlier. There was a referee holding a flag in both hands that were different colors.

"This match will be between Lyndsey from Littleroot Town and Scott from Slateport City. The winner of this match will get to battle in the next round to claim the grand prize of a Potion!" the referee said.

"...A Potion? That's it?" someone in the audience complained.

_These commoners really have no manners._ The girl sighed, unimpressed.

"—and cash!" The referee mentioned. "Now select your Pokémon! This will be a one-on-one battle!"

Lyndsey sent out a Vulpix and Scott sent out a Mudkip. If everything on television was true, a Mudkip is a water type Pokémon which should have an advantage on a fire type Pokémon like Vulpix. The winner would most likely be Scott.

"Now Vulpix! Flamethrower!" Lyndsey commanded. The Vulpix sent out a beam of fire at Mudkip. Scott commanded Mudkip to use Water Gun which put out the flames instantly. The girl of nobility took a seat farthest away from all the commoners and was watching in amazement. She had never seen a real Pokémon battle before other than on television.

"Vulpix! Tackle—now!" Lyndsey commanded once more.

"Water gun!" Mudkip's 'Water Gun' pushed Vulpix out of the arena which was considered a 'K.O.' by the referee. Scott was victorious as thought.

As Lyndsey returned her Vulpix back into its Pokéball, Scott came over and they both shook hands. Lyndsey then hurried to the Pokémon recovery machine.

"Is there anyone in the audience who would like to challenge Scott from Slateport City?" the referee stepped up. There was a chorus of talking in the audience now but no one wanted to challenge him for some reason.

"I heard that boy was the nephew of the eighth gym leader. I wouldn't dare go up there! That would be just humiliating!" someone in the audience mumbled to someone else who was next to the only noble girl on the ship. _**(A.N. Sorry, I'm finding it difficult to mention the main heroine of the story without mentioning her name)**._

"Is there no one else who would like to challenge Scott?" the referee spoke once more.

Scott took the microphone the referee was holding and made a suggestion, "How about I choose someone from the audience? Would that be fair enough?"

Everyone seemed to have settled down. The atmosphere of the room changed and it felt like getting picked to battle is like getting picked to jump off a cliff and try to survive.

"How about you then." Scott was pointing directly at the noble girl.

"M-Me?" The girl was shocked. "I couldn't—"

"C'mon, don't you think the grand prize is worth it?" Scott asked. "You do have a Pokémon don't you?"

"Of course I do!" the girl stammered. "It's just that I—I... It's just that the grand prize is worthless! I could buy a million potions if I wanted to!"

"Well let's just battle for fun! Who wouldn't want to have another potion?"

The girl got up from her seat, now annoyed, and stepped forward into the stadium. Taking the Pokéball from her bag, she was only hoping the ball wasn't empty.

"This match is between Scott from Slateport City and—uhh..." The referee said. "Excuse me miss, may I have your name and hometown?"

_I don't have to reveal my name to commoners... I'll just use my surname. _The girl thought.

"Lady Sakura... from Lilycove City," The girl answered.

"Very well." The referee repeated the line again. "Now begin!"

"Go, Squirtle!" Scott threw the Pokéball. Obviously, a Squirtle popped up.

Lady Sakura's hands were shaking. _Please don't be empty..._ "Go! Umm... something!"

The Pokéball opened and out came a Togepi. _Daddy's newly hatched Togepi? How did you get inside my bag? _Lady Sakura thought.

"Go on. Make the first move." Scott told her. "It's surprising enough you even had a Pokémon. But can you battle?"

"Okay Togepi! Do your thing!" Lady Sakura pointed.

Togepi turned around, confused by her trainer's command. There was another chorus of talking in the audience. Scott face palmed.

"You have to give your Togepi a command. 'Do your thing' isn't the best command."

"I knew that. I was just testing," Lady Sakura answered. _It's just like those Pokémon battles of television. I just have to order it to attack somehow. What was that Pokémon's attack again? _"Togepi! Use Fly!" Togepi stood there confused once more. Everyone in the room 'anime sweat dropped.'

"You have to be kidding me." Scott looked at the referee. "Do I win by default?"

"Why don't you attack first?" the referee suggested.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Togepi watch out!" Lady Sakura looked away. Looking back, she noticed Togepi had dodged the attack. "You actually dodged it..." _Maybe there is hope._

"Squirtle, Water Gun, again!" Scott looked annoyed.

"Dodge it and do whatever move the Squirtle just used!" Lady Sakura commanded.

"Togepi isn't a Water Type!" Scott shouted. Togepi dodged the move and to his surprise, Togepi actually copied the attack and pushed Squirtle out of the arena since it was already close to the boundary line. "Th-That isn't possible! She must've cheated!"

The referee took out a Pokédex from his pocket and scanned Togepi's move set.

"Apparently, it is possible Togepi may have used 'Mirror Move' which counters the enemy's attack with the same move. It's very possible for a Togepi to have this move if its parents were another Togepi or its evolution with a bird Pokémon that had this certain move." The Referee said.

"In fact, father's Swellow did have such a move..." Lady Sakura mentioned. "But either way I won right?"

Scott left the arena in frustration as Sakura received her prize. She also received an effort ribbon for participating in the competition.

_Where did that commoner boy go? _Lady Sakura wondered. Leaving the room, Lady Sakura walked up to the boy who was outside staring at the ocean. It was already dark out.

"What do you want?" Scott asked the girl. "If you're here to make fun of me or give me sympathy, I don't want it."

Sakura put her hand out which represented a hand shake. The boy looked at her, puzzled.

"You're not gonna wipe your hand like earlier?"

"That would be stupid. Now put out your hand. It was a fun battle," Lady Sakura said.

The boy smiled and put out his hand completing the hand shake.

"It was nice battling you Lady Sakura." The boy looked away awkwardly back to the sea. A gentle breeze passed them like Lady Sakura's butler said it would which had a nicer feeling than how he described it. Maybe leaving the mansion wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

**Chibi Takumi**: Wow, my first posted fan fiction on the internet! Horray! I hope it goes well! I've been working on this fun project for a while.

**Jeremy**: Yeah. How come you didn't reveal the girl's first name?

**Chibi Takumi**: That's because I didn't want to reveal it until later in the story. So I hope my cousin who created that character wasn't too disappointed I didn't use the first name yet. But wait... who in the world are you!?

**Jeremy**: Your character from another story you're working on that you're neglecting.

**Chibi Takumi**: I - I'm working on it, I swear! I've already covered five chapters on it! Deal with it! It's not that I don't like the other story it's just that this one's more fun!

**Jeremy**: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.


End file.
